


Rhythm and Swoons

by mintyah



Series: Jihan Drabble Collection [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyah/pseuds/mintyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt: pianist jeonghan and guitarist jisoo being fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm and Swoons

Jeonghan’s long, slim fingers dance across the black and white terrain, the veins on the back of his hand stand out as he makes a misstep and slips over the wrong key, hitting a sharp instead of a flat. Infuriated he grunts angrily and slams his hands messily against the piano making an off key screech.

Jisoo is there in an instant running his hands through his hair, his callouses getting caught on the soft locks “Okay that’s enough for now-“ he mutters calmly under his breath “-come sit with me for a while?”

Jeonghan runs his hands over his face pulling down the skin beneath his eyes and groans “I can’t I need to get this!”  
He was practicing for a concert he had coming up and had been working on the music for days now but this one part was proving extremely difficult. He wrote the damn thing, it should be easiest for him.

“And you will get it. But for now come sit with me.” He nuzzles his nose against Jeonghan’s neck “fifteen minutes?” he begs “you’re stressed, you won’t get anything done like this.”

Jeonghan huffs, the offer was enticing. “Fifteen minutes. And that’s it!” Jisoo laughs and nods excessively while pulling him off his stool and dragging him to the living room.

Jeonghan stretches as they sat on their couch, finally noticing the pain in his muscles from sitting at the piano for so long. Jisoo grabs his hands and rubs at Jeonghan’s sore knuckles, helping him crack them to rid him of the ache from overuse. He lets himself get comfortable in Jisoo’s presence and unwind a little, flopping his head onto Jisoo’s shoulder he sighs “There’s going to be so many people there this time.”  
He looks up at Jisoo through long lashes and bits of hair that had fallen into his eyes “I’m a bit nervous.”

Jisoo massages at a particularly sore spot and hums at him “I can tell.” His doting smile tacked on at the end soothes whatever sting Jeonghan felt from that.

They rest comfortably for a while until Jisoo pipes up and says “Hey, I’ll play for you a bit? Something to get you relaxed?”

Jisoo was up and picking up his guitar before Jeonghan could respond.

“Lie down.” It wasn’t a suggestion so with a snort Jeonghan lay his head against one of the couch cushions and rests his feet in Jisoo’s lap.

Jisoo strokes his fingertips across his ankle once before he begins playing. He plays a soft sweet melody, gentle strumming with little high plucks throughout, his warm honey like voice singing soothingly over the top.  
Jeonghan watches him with rapture. Jisoo like this was always so beautiful, so content and in love with the music he was making, and right now it was all for him. He had his eyes closed but would occasionally open them to glance at Jeonghan and smile, before blinking them shut and losing himself in the music again.  
Jeonghan felt full with affection listening to Jisoo, each note was a gentle tug at his heart strings.

As the song wound down Jeonghan could feel complete relaxation throughout all his previously aching limbs. Jisoo placed his guitar beside the couch and Jeonghan wasted no time crawling over to him, curling his feet underneath himself and snuggling bodily against Jisoo.  
“Thank you.” He whispers into Jisoo’s collarbone as he wraps himself up in his warmth.

Jisoo blinks in surprise but was quick to hold onto Jeonghan and squeeze him tight with a soft upturn twitch of his lips “For you, anytime.”

Now that Jeonghan was here and happy he didn’t want to move. His piano could wait a little longer.

“Maybe I can take an extra fifteen minutes?” Jisoo chuckles and leaves a kiss in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> [i wrote this as though jeonghan was a stressed out concert pianist and jisoo is a laid back hobby guitarist who just wants his bf to chill with him. i hope this was what you wanted anon!


End file.
